Knight Reid
by Howling SheWolf
Summary: Doctor Spencer Reid is used as bait to gather proof of where missing girls have turned up. Short one shots of Reid and the girl. I rated M because of the girl's past, I'm not sure if that's bad enough to be rated that, but I just wanted to be safe.
1. Knight Reid

I sat in my room quietly in the corner, listening to hear her voice or a man's. I hate when men had money to spend. I usually saw business men, mainly the fat and ugly. Occasionally I saw a muscular man come in, they scared me the most. They always seemed more violent. Twice I even had women come in. I heard a nervous sounding man chatter as Amy opened the door. The light spilled only halfway into the room. A scrawny tall man looked in the room. The light shined around him, so I couldn't see him.

"Candy is in here Doctor, you have her til noon tomorrow." She said as he stepped in examining the room, shutting the door behind him. The room got dark, everything was quiet. I liked the dark and quiet. I knew he wasn't moving. His silhouette swayed in its place.

"Um, My name is Dr Spencer Reid, and uh…" I heard him stutter on his words. I could see his hands getting stuffed in his pockets through the dim light in the room.

"You've never done this before have you?" I asked clinching the thin sheet around me. I've never had a newbie before. Honestly I've never had a guy just stand there. They usually charge at me as soon as the door shuts, or talks to me. I heard him move, his shoes hitting the hardwood floor. I kept my place in the corner of the room. I hated what I did.

"Oh, no, you see, I'm with the FBI and" he started rambling. I watched as his hands flew out of his pockets as to help explain what he was saying. I've never seen a customer this nervous before.

"That's new. I've had mayors and other politicians, but never the FBI." I said, hoping I sounded better than I felt. Honestly I felt weak. I was exhausted. My body ached. I wanted to lie down to sleep and never wake up.

"No, please if you'll just let me explain" he said as he found the wall and felt around. "I'm an agent from the FBI and I'm here to investigate the missing girls. We have reason to believe that they've been kept here, and are being forced to work." He spit out quickly. "So, if you'll just talk with me, I'll be on my way." He said still searching the wall.

"If you're looking for a light switch you won't find one." I muttered as I watched him rub his hands on the wall. He removed his hands from the wall. "Amy hates me because I took her husband away from her, so she took out the light fixtures and just gave me a window and a bed. There's really nothing else in here but a door out and a bathroom." I said watching his silhouette. He stood still, his head hanging down.

"Maybe we can sit and talk." He said reaching around to find something in the room. I stepped out of my corner and grabbed his hand. I felt him stiffen.

"I'll lead you to the bed." I said as I tugged on his hand. He followed and sat on the bed. I sat beside him. "Can I ask you one question Dr Reid." I asked as he sighed.

"Of course Candy, anything you want." He said looking towards me. I'm sure he couldn't see me. The moonlight was behind me, and shining towards his face. I could see his face more clearly.

"If you're here to arrest Amy, why did you have to come in here to me?" I asked watching him. He nodded.

"Well, we have no physical proof that she's even running this house, well, in that way. And I needed to come in and talk with one of the girls myself." He said talking away.

"SSA Morgan and Hotchner tried to get in earlier, but they mentioned they were with the FBI and she didn't offer them any serves. So they sent me to get evidence from someone inside. Actually just from getting in this room is enough proof. I can tell you're not doing this by choice by how you act and you're voice doesn't suggest that you're eager to jump into bed. So the rest of the team should be showing up here soon." He said looking from the floor, taking ear piece out and handing it to me. "Listen." He said. I put it to my ear.

"Hello Candy, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner speaking. We're on our way now. Dr Reid will not harm you." It said. I looked to Dr. Reid.

"How can I talk back?" I asked him. He pushed a button on the ear piece.

"Aaron?" I asked, seeing if he heard me. Reid moved his hand as I replaced it with mine.

"Yes Candy?" he asked.

"Please call me by my real name." I said looking to Dr. Reid.

"Of course, what's you're real name?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Jessica Wolf." I said looking to Reid.

"You're the girl that's been missing in for just over eight years. You're adopted father passed" Dr Reid said as he rambled again.

"He wasn't my adopted father, I was sold to him." I said handing him his ear piece back. Aaron was talking but I had gotten distracted with the doctor. "I was his mistress. So when he passed, his wife locked me up here and just got money for what he husband used me for." I said angry. Dr. Reid lifted his hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry, I was just repeating what the records said." He said in a worried tone. I stopped and thought about what he said. "I'm sorry you've been stuck here so long, but I'm going to make sure you're going to finally be free." He said to me. I didn't think about it, but I jumped on him and gave him a hug. I kissed his cheek, his arms still awkwardly in the air. He finally closed his arms around me as I heard a loud thud downstairs. I smiled knowing I was finally going to be free.

I'm sure no one realized how locked up I'd really been. When Spencer drug me out into the early morning sunrays, I realized how ghostly pale I was. My long brown hair was somewhat neat, but oily falling around my tall body. I gripped Spencer's hand tightly, not wanting to let the first person in my life who actually treated me right go. He pulled me over to a muscular man with brown eyes.

"Who's this beauty you're pulling around Reid?" he asked smiling at me. I shivered and clung onto Spencer's waist. He was surprised that I moved from his hand, but quickly wrapped his arm around me.

"This is Jessica Wolf. Jessica, this is one of my team mates, Derek Morgan. He works with me in the BAU. He's nothing to be afraid of." Spencer said as the man held his hand out. I shook it but went back to holding Spencer's waist. He wrapped his arm back around me. I remember waiting around for a while before I fell asleep on Spencer's shoulder.

* * *

><p>I heard a beeping sound in the distance. I felt a hand clenching mine. I turned toward the hand that was holding mine. I pried my eyes open. I saw an outline of a skinny man sitting beside me.<p>

"Jessica?" he said sitting up. My vision cleared and I saw the man clearly. He had medium length hair that curled around his face. He had brown eyes that were surrounded by dark rings. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, I I don't know if you remember me, but I was the" he started. I gave him a weak smile. I pulled my hand from his hands and reached for his face. He looked startled as my hand landed on the side of his face. My thumb rubbed over his cheek. This was my hero, my knight in shinning armor. I didn't want to talk. My body felt heavy. "You passed out, the doctors said that if I hadn't gotten you in any faster I would've lost you." I smiled when I heard him say 'I would've lost you'. "The doctors said you should be okay in a few days, you were just exhausted from all the physical work and not getting enough nutrition and hydration." He said examining my body in the bed as I took my hand back. I looked around the room. It was bright, the sun shined through the huge windows. There was a small television sitting on the wall. It was on, but the sound was off. There was a large wardrobe with the doors still open. A big bag was sitting inside. I assumed it was Spencer's.

"Where am I supposed to go?" I asked watching the television. "I'm a 26 year old that's never really been outside. I've never made any friends here. I've spent all but 14 years in my life in that house. But even then I lived in the ghetto." I said looking to the white board on the wall.

"You've never had a real home have you?" I heard Spencer asked. I shook my head.

"I've never had someone that cares for me." I said looking out the window at the view outside. I saw Spencer out of the corner of my eyes. He looked sad. He was thinking, I could tell because his eyes shifted.

"Would you like to come back with me to Virginia and stay with me? I know that it's a big move, but you can stay at my place until you can get off on your feet." He said looking to me. I looked at Spencer. He looked even more shy and awkward than I remembered.

"I would love that." I said examining Dr. Reid. I saw him smile as I accepted his offer. "I I probably won't be there much, my job makes me travel a lot. So you'll have lots of time to yourself. I can give you my bedroom because" he said talking away. I shook my head.

"I'm not going to steal your bedroom." I said as the heaviness slowly faded off my body. I tried to push myself up.

"We'll argue about this later. You need to relax so you can get better." He said as a nurse walked into the room.

"Well it's nice to see you up and awake Miss Wolf. You're boyfriend never left your side since you got here." She said rolling up a tray so it hovered over my lap. She gave me a plate of food and set it on the tray. "Now eat up darling so you and your boyfriend can head home soon." She said giving me a cup. "If you need anything just push this button and it'll call me at the nurses desk. I'm sure you know how everything works right deary?" she asked Spencer. He nodded. She smiled and walked out the door. I grabbed the plastic spork to eat my food. Spencer grabbed a cup off the counter and took a drink.

"So you're my boyfriend huh?" I asked as I stabbed the noodles. Spencer about spit his drink out. I ate my cheesy noodles as he sat back up.

"They wouldn't let me come see you, so I told them I was you're boyfriend so I could find out how you were doing." He said as I tried the mashed potatoes. I smiled, yeah, he was my knight.


	2. When People Say Knight

The black car crept up along the sidewalk in front of the apartment building. Jessica turned to the elderly woman in the driver's seat.

"Thank you for driving me home Dr. Hannan." She gave a polite smile. The psychotherapist made a note of her behavior; it was her job after all.

"It's no problem Dear, you were my last appointment and all. I wouldn't want you out alone late like this anyways." She smiled to the girl. She hadn't changed much from the way she acted when she arrived in Virginia. She was quiet, reserved, and quiet stand offish, but it was expected with what she's been through. It had only been a few months since she arrived. She watched as Jessica slipped out of the car and crossed the front of the car. "Remember your next appointment is Thursday. The office is closed Tuesday." Dr, Hannan reminded her. Jessica turned and gave another polite smile.

"I'll remember. Thanks again Dr. Hannan." She gave a small wave before entering the building. Dr. Hannan sighed; her old student was taking care of this girl. He was a very bright man, but social awkward. She couldn't even imagine what it was like for those two to live together.

Jessica exited the elevator with her keys in her hand. She walked up to the apartment door before looking up from the keys she was playing with. She stopped and went cold. The door was cracked open. _A thief?_ Her heart sped up and only quickened when she heart movement in the room. She stood frozen as the door opened. She looked up into a pair of brown eyes.

"Jessica? What are you doing standing in the hall?" he asked. Her fear immediately replaced with joy when she was Spencer standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I just got back from my therapy." She muttered before giving Spencer a smile. He chuckled and let her inside, locking the door behind her. "Why didn't you tell me you where going to be back today?" she asked seeing he hadn't even taken his go-bag off.

"I was doing paperwork on the way back so I could come home sooner." He muttered, his face turning a light pink color remembering how his team mates noticed his eagerness to get home to Jessica. He pulled his bag off and set it in the floor. He just cared about her, that's what he kept telling himself. "Why are you just now getting home? It's been dark outside for a while now." He asked removing his tie and walking into the bedroom to change.

"Dr. Hannan took me to get something to eat because I thought I'd be alone again." she muttered resting her purse beside Spencer's bag.

"That's good you ate. Morgan and Garcia got everyone take out." He said walking back into the room in sweatpants and a baggy shirt, his usual sleep attire. Jessica then went to the bedroom to change into her own sleep attire. Spencer went to the couch and lay down. It had been a long day, and he was ready just to relax with Jessica. He smiled, he loved being around her. He loved seeing her open up, but even Spencer knew that just being her friend was all he could do. He couldn't push himself on her, she'd close right up again.

"Spencer?" he hear her voice above him. His eyes shot open to see her looking down at him. "Can I join you?" she asked him.

"Um, yeah." He muttered as Jessica walked around the couch. She was in her own pair of sweat pants and shirt. Spencer threw his arm on the back of the couch and sat up on his elbow to sit up, but Jessica lay beside him resting her head against his chest.

"I tried to watch that show you like while you were gone." She muttered into his chest with a smile. Spencer was a little shocked at her actions, but listened to what she said.

"Star Trek?" he asked looking down at her. Her eyes were closed, her left hand rested on her stomach, and her right hand against Spencer.

"Yeah, that one." She nodded. "It was quiet boring without you informing me throughout the whole thing." She muttered with a grin. Spencer felt his face flush. He usually babbled about random things through out the show. Spencer broke from his thoughts when he heard Jessica again.

"Pardon?" he asked looking down at her, she was smiling again.

"I said I love being with you. There's no pressure, it feels…" she stopped and bit her lip. "Natural, I guess."

"Mirthful" he muttered moving his hand from the back of the couch to his stomach. Jessica opened her eyes.

"What?" she asked with wide eyes looking at him.

"Um, it means happy." He muttered adoring the look on confusion on her face. She smiled when he answered.

"Very mirthful" she grinned before placing her head back to his chest. "You're my knight." She muttered her eyes fluttering closed.

"Well, when most people say 'knight' they are referring to the medieval knights of Europe. They were seen as rescuers or defenders in…" Spencer stopped his chattering and looked down to find Jessica sleeping against his chest.


	3. Knight of Treats

_ Mother had brushed through her hair nearly 100 times only stopping to cough up blood once. Jessica looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a doll in the lavish dress that she'd seen movie stars in. _

"_Mama loves you baby, don't forget that." She said in a soft voice, her dark eyes wearily looking at her daughter's reflection in the mirror. _

"_Mama, is this my birthday present?" she asked turning to her mother. She looked surprised for a moment, and then gave her daughter a smile. _

"_Yes, for your twelfth birthday you get a makeover." She said brushing some hair behind her ear. There was a knock on the door and her mother frowned. "Your Mama loves you very much!" she said kissing her forehead. _

The phone rang and Jessica shot up in a cold sweat. She was lying out on the couch with a book on her stomach, in a polyester fairy dress. She brushed her hair back trying to calm her breathing looking around for the phone. She spotted it under another book Spencer had left for her to read. She answered and smiled hearing Spencer's voice on the other end.

"Hey are you ready for tonight?" he asked as Jessica looked around at the goofy Halloween decorations around the apartment.

"Oh, I've got the dress on." She said sitting up and straightening out her dress.

"Good! I'll be home soon, hopefully before the kids in the apartment start trick or treating." Jessica could just hear him smile. He had been really excited about this day since September. "Do you remember where the candy is?" he asked and Jessica glanced at the large bowl full of candy.

"I'm not blind Spencer. You left it on the counter." She said standing up and walking to the bowl. She grabbed a Kit-Kat bar and started opening it.

"Are there any Kit-Kat's left." He laughed as she broke the two in halves. She stopped.

"Yes!" she said her voice a little higher as she stuffed one stick in her mouth and dug through the bowl to look for more. Spencer laughed.

"I'll see when I get there." He laughed. Jessica smiled devouring the candy.

After Spencer called, the "Mama Bear" visited all the doors they were going to stop by to see what rooms where going to give out candy. She was quite surprised to find Jessica there.

"So the um," she stopped probably thinking of words to describe Spencer. "the young man is your?"

"Roommate" she informed the woman. The woman nodded making a strange face.

"Oh, okay then. Well is it alright if the kids trick or treat you?" she asked pulling up her clip board. Jessica looked at it confused.

"Well yeah," she started but the woman interrupted.

"Do you have any healthy treats?" she looked at Jessica with wide eyes from her clipboard.

"Uh, we have candy pouring out of a bowl." She glanced at the candy.

"Oh, well, good thing I'm handing out toothbrushes." She snipped looking at her board. Jessica just cocked her eyebrow watching as she wrote on her clip board. "Well, would you mind handing out just one piece of candy then? It would be healthier for the children." She said looking up to Jessica. She smiled.

"Of course." She said sweetly, tilting her head to the side. "Spencer will be home soon. He really hoped to get to see the children." She smiled but the woman turned around.

"Well, the children will start at ten and take about an hour to finish. So he might see them if he gets here in time." She said walking off. Jessica gladly shut the door behind her. She glanced at the clock. He had an hour before the kids started trick or treating.

Jessica sat in the bathroom bored, a curling iron finishing the last curl in her hair. She pulled it out looking at the now curly hair. She did her make up earlier, playing for nearly taking twenty minutes. She walked out glancing at the clock on the night stand. The kids should have been trick or treating for ten minutes now. She looked at the bowl and she grinned. What that old witch didn't know wouldn't hurt. There was a knock and Jessica opened the door, not really expecting the kids this early, they were on a higher floor. She grabbed the candy and opened the door.

"Oh Jessica…You look uh," Jessica found Spencer looking at her outfit.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she said pulling him inside. She shut the door behind him. "The kids started at ten." She said taking his bag. "Hurry and get dressed." She said pushing him towards his room. She grabbed some bags and turned to the candy. She sorted the candy into the bags while she waited.

She was half way through the bowl when Spencer stepped out in his Dracula costume. His hair slicked back and plastic fangs in. Jessica just giggled as he approached in his act.

"I've never had fairy blood." He cackled, resting his hands on her bare shoulders. Jessica shivered and Spencer moved away. He looked down worried. He shouldn't have touched her like that.

"Here I told that stupid witch I would just hand out one piece of candy to the kids. You can give them more." She grinned. Spencer laughed. She was quite sly when she was irritated.

"Let's get ready for the kids." He smiled taking his candy. Even with a horrific case like the one he just finished, coming home to her made it feel like a lifetime ago.

Jessica took off her wings, throwing them on the floor. Spencer took out his teeth. He grabbed a pile of movies and flipped through them.

"So we can start with Frankenstein and then watch the Wolfman." He grinned taking off his cape. Jessica dropped her wand on the counter and fixed popcorn.

"Whatever you want Spencer." She said stealing another Kit-Kat.

"Did the kids get any?" he laughed. She smiled.

"I'm sure there were some in one of those bags." She said before eating the candy.

They settled on the couch, Spencer stretched out on the end and Jessica sat close beside him. He knew she didn't like scary movies, but she wouldn't tell him she didn't like it. She'd just hug him closer and hide her face at the parts she didn't want to see. She sat with her legs curled up on the couch. His left arm drooped over the top of the couch so his finger tips lightly touched her shoulder. She didn't shiver and didn't move, so his panicking seized for a moment as she sat picking at the popcorn.

"Spencer is it strange that two people live together and just be friends?" she turned to him and he shook his head.

"People do it all the time." He said taking some popcorn and popping into his mouth.

"Then why did that unpleasant woman give me a strange look when I said we were just roommates?" Spencer started coughing and sat up.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked looking at him panicked.

"I'm fine." He said once he stopped coughing. "She ah, just probably thinks that we're doing, um, things that, uh, are intimate." He said his face red. Jessica just laughed leaning on his chest. He moved his arm around her shoulders, trying to chuckle. He was confused as to how she could just laugh it off. Of course she amazed him everyday with how she could adjust to life with him so easily. He eventually let his eyes find the movie. She was quiet for a long time before she lifted her head and looked at him.

"Can I talk about my mom, to you?" she asked. Spencer was surprised. She had never mentioned her past before.

"Yeah! Of course." He said turning to her. She gave a small smile as he prepared himself for the unknown.

"My mother was always sick." She started off. "She coughed a lot, and sometimes there was blood." She said as she started focusing on her memories. Spencer held her to his side, just listening.


End file.
